1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vegetation cutters and, more particularly, to a rotary cutting head with a fixed flexible cutting member.
2. Prior Art
String trimmers which use a rotary head with flexible cutting lines made of plastic or metal are generally well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,006 discloses a rotary mowing head with a one-piece frame and two cutting lines. The cutting lines are located in tapered spaces and the frame has hooks for the cutting lines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,954 discloses a cutting head with two cutting lines attached to the top side of the frame.